Lady Quinn
by MinimizeYourself
Summary: "Lady Quinn," he says with mock sincerity. "You are a piece of heaven on Earth. I worship the ground you walk on." Puck/Quinn moments during Quinn's pregnancy. WARNINGS: Fluff.


A/N: Yeah, I know Puck seems way too nice in this fic. But that's kinda the point of the story. It's explained in the first part. Also, this takes place before Quinn moved in with Mercedes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I'll never own Glee. And that's quite unfair to me and my wallet. **

* * *

He drives her to every OB/GYN appointment she has, mostly because it's a good reason for him to skip class.

Dr. Wu shows them her ultrasound, and Puck whispers that he still doesn't see a baby. She laughs quietly and assures him that they are indeed having a baby, not a sea monkey or an alien. Dr. Wu doesn't seem quite as amused as they are.

They go out for dinner at the regular joint, good old McDonalds, and he offers to pay this time. She's not surprised when he orders an extra McDouble, but she is surprised when he gives it to her. It seems like everyday he was being more considerate and she knows it's part of his plan to convince her to keep the baby.

And sometimes, she's sure it's working.

* * *

She's gotten _really _good at Wii bowling.

He's getting _really _pissed that she's beating all of his high scores.

"Suck it!" she shouts as she bowls her fourth strike in a row.

"Jesus, Q! Why do you do this to me?"

"What? Can't accept that a girl just might be a better bowler than you?" she teases.

"I can't accept that _anyone _would be a better Wii bowler than me! Video games are my thing! Please let me have this," he begs.

She smirks at his pathetic plea. "You want me to let you win?"

"Uh huh."

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

"Not good enough," she declares.

"Don't make me say it," he begs.

"If you want to maintain your high scores, you're gonna have to say it."

He sighs and gives her a look of abhorrence. He gets down on his knees in front of her and takes her hands. "Lady Quinn," he says with mock sincerity. "You are a piece of heaven on Earth. I worship the ground you walk on. And I will be your humble servant until the end of time if you will do me one favor."

"And what is that?" she asks through her giggles.

"If you could, please stop being so awesome at virtual bowling. It's making me look bad."

"I don't know," she ponders. He looks up at her with wide eyes and kisses her hand. "Well, I guess."

He jumps up from his spot on the floor, pulls her into a hug and tells her "thank you" several times. Suddenly, he stops and looks her straight in the eye. "Mike and Matt better not hear about this."

* * *

Money is tight, so Quinn and Puck have started sleeping in the same bed. They start out facing in opposite directions, hoping that will somehow make the situation less awkward.

But after a few minutes she mutters something about it being "too cold" in his house, so he rolls over and wraps his arm around her swollen midriff. She turns to him, nuzzles into his chest, and embraces him in some sort of a hug.

Her head is spinning and she can feel his heart pounding in his chest. They both try to ignore the thick tension in the air. Slowly, after what seems like forever, they fall asleep.

It's hard to maintain a platonic relationship with the person you share a bed with, especially when you happen to fall asleep in each other's arms every other night.

Then again, it's hard to maintain a platonic relationship with the person who got you pregnant.

* * *

One of the worst days of her pregnancy is the day she realizes she can no longer put her shoes on by herself.

And it's probably just the pregnancy hormones, but she bursts into uncontrollable tears. She collapses onto the floor, leans against the wall for support, and cries. She sobs for a good ten minutes, wishing her baby bump was a little smaller. She just wants to be able to tie her shoes.

After she has gained some of her composure, she glances up at the bed, where Puck has been lying for the past twelve hours.

"Hey, Puck," she calls out softly. He doesn't answer and continues to sleep deeply.

"Come on, Puck," she says a little louder. He doesn't even stir.

"Noah!" she shouts. He drowsily opens his eyes and focuses them on Quinn.

"This better be good," he says, obviously irritated with her. But he takes one look at the miserable look on her face, and his expression softens. "What is it?" he questions.

She points to her shoes on the floor next to her. "Help," she begs. He can't help but smile at her delicate state, because really, it's adorable.

He rolls out of bed and stumbles across the room to where she sits dejectedly. He crouches down in front of her and wipes away a stray tear. She smiles shakily, and begins to cry more, for no reason at all. He just chuckles and reaches for her shoes.

He gently slips one shoe onto her right foot and then the other onto her left. He even ties them both in a double-knot. "So they don't come untied later," he says.

She mouths a "thank you" and squeezes his hand. He presses a kiss to her forehead and crawls back into bed.

* * *

When the baby kicks, he thinks it's the greatest thing to ever occur on planet earth. He'll drop whatever he's doing and just sit there, hands pressed against her stomach as he talks to his little Beth.

And even though she rolls her eyes at him, she thinks it's kinda sweet that he cares enough about their baby to put down his video game controller in the middle of Call of Duty.

She places her hands on top of his and closes her eyes as she listens to the sound of his voice. "Beth," he starts, giving Quinn a look. "Wouldn't you like Mommy to keep you?" Quinn's eyes spring open and she gives him a killer glare. He continues, ignoring her completely. "Kick once for no, twice for yes," he says, humor in his voice.

"Puck, that isn't fun-" Quinn starts, but is cut off by Beth kicking her once and then once again. He gives her a triumphant smile. "That was a coincidence," she insists. "Puck, we've been over this. It's not going to happen."

"Yeah, I know. Still…" he says forlornly.

She sighs as the baby starts up her kicking again. This kid was making it hard for Quinn to give her up. Puck was making it even harder.

Before, she wasn't sure if he could handle being a father. He isn't exactly the most responsible person. Or the smartest, for that matter. But there's no doubting he cares. He has this "bad boy" persona at school, but she knew what he was like otherwise. She knew a different Puck.

She knew the Puck who would be a good parent.

Beth had stopped kicking, so Puck had returned to his game. She nudges him with her foot and her turns to look at her.

"Make this quick, I'm kinda busy."

She wants to roll her eyes, but she knows it's not the time. She takes a deep breath. "Puck, I want to keep her."

He gave a small smile. "Then we'll keep her."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Hope you liked it. And remember, reviews are like oxygen to writers. We can't live without it.**


End file.
